opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
OBAMA IS NO POLITICAL SAVIOR!
by Jaxhawk Reasons I believe Obama Is Not Presidential Material http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R8LiU-dusjI/AAAAAAAACZ4/d3v67Bjyh9k/s1600-h/farakan.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R8LiU-duskI/AAAAAAAACaA/w_tm4QiBVFg/s1600-h/candidates08.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R8LiVOduslI/AAAAAAAACaI/UH3608QiWD8/s1600-h/marx.jpg First there was the endorsement by a statement from 16 supporters and leaders in the African American and gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender community, including Tobias Wolff and Otis Moss Jr.. Recently there has been an endorsement by Louis Farrakhan, radical African-American Muslim leader. Then Michelle Obama said to a group of adoring Obama African-Americans that believe Obama is God's gift to our country, that for the first time in her life she was proud of America. “For the first time in my adult lifetime, I am really proud of my country, and not just because Barrack has done well, but I think people are hungry for change.”—Would-be First Lady Michelle Obama. Barrack Obama later defended his wife: “What she meant was this is the first time that she’s been proud of the politics of America. She has seen large numbers of people get involved in the process, and she’s encouraged.” The Obamas fit in nicely within the “blame America” ilk and apparently missed things like our nation’s unity and resolve after 9/11; its victory in the Cold War and the fall of the Berlin Wall; the first black Supreme Court Justice and first (and second) black Secretary of State, just for starters. Michelle, who along with her husband boasts multiple Ivy League degrees and professional successes, might do well to recall the words of a real patriot, George Washington: “The name of American, which belongs to you... must always exalt the just pride of Patriotism.” Not just when you feel things are going the way you want them! Then in Austin ,Texas he said: " I have said earlier in this campaign I would meet not just with leaders we liked,” Obama said, “but leaders we didn't. Not just our friends but with our enemies, and I was told by Washington, ‘Oh you can’t do that! You can’t do that. That would be naive, that would be irresponsible." This blogger believes such talk is not only naive, but down right stupid.Case in point Neville Chamberlain's talk and pact with Adolph Hitler only gave Hitler more time to build his war machine that caused millions to lose their lives! In January, the communist newspaper People’s Weekly World published a letter from a supporter celebrating Obama’s Iowa caucuses victory as “more than a progressive move; it was a dialectical leap ushering in a qualitatively new era of struggle.” The words "transformational leadership" have been used to describe the "empty suit" who has little or no record of Governmental experience. Marx once compared revolutionary struggle with the work of the mole, who sometimes burrows so far beneath the ground that he leaves no trace of his movement on the surface. Obama is the old revolutionary ‘mole,’ not only showing his traces on the surface but also breaking through.” Obama gave hints about his strong feeling for Arabs in his stiring speech in 2004 when he said: "that whenever someone insults or hurts Arab Americans, I am hurt too." There is an inherent contradiction in seeking to become the next leader of the free world while apparently clinging to Marxist philosophy. WE would expect that one who would want to bear the standard of liberty,( as President) should embrace its philosophies. Unfortunately, common sense has become rather uncommon in today’s political arena., as platitudes and slick looks have taken over. But underneath the smooth talking good looks is the man who has embraced Frank Marshall Davis as his writer. Mr. Davis is a known member of the Communist Party of The United States of America! Had it not, perhaps more scrutiny would be directed toward the Senator from Illinois who grasps Marxist ideologies with one hand and seeks to lead the United States of America with the other. In his books, Obama admits attending "socialist conferences" and coming into contact with Marxist literature. But he ridicules the charge of being a "hard-core academic Marxist," which was made by his colorful and outspoken 2004 U.S. Senate opponent, Republican Alan Keyes. However, through Frank Marshall Davis, Obama had an admitted relationship with someone who was publicly identified as a member of the Communist Party USA (CPUSA). The record shows that Obama was in Hawaii from 1971-1979, where, at some point in time, he developed a close relationship, almost like a son, with Davis, listening to his "poetry" and getting advice on his career path. But Obama, in his book, ''Dreams From My Father, '' refers to him repeatedly as just "Frank." IS THIS THE CHANGE HE TALKS ABOUT? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: February 25, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: OPINION Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: MARXISM Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: MUSLIMS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.